Caillou (AOK)
Caillou is the titular protagonist of the educational children's television series of the same name. In the AOK YouTube series, Caillou The Grownup, he is grown up but still has the mindset of a child. He is voiced by Rama Vallury. Personality Caillou is an imaginative boy like in the PBS Kids series. However, he remained the same as a grown up but became selfish, spoiled, immature, dependent, manipulative, and abusive, especially towards his dad, who was fed up with his childish behavior and was unafraid to criticize him for it. He doesn't seem to take responsibility for his actions, for example when he does not think about what Daddy and Rosie has said to him to become a better person and claiming that his date Becky wasn't a very nice lady when the real reason she left him is because of his lack of maturity. Caillou actually believes that he is entitled to get his way at all times, even if it's impossible or ridiculous. Unbeknownst to him, he is actually embarrassing himself, especially in public. Background Caillou The Grown Up Caillou was first seen eating cereal and witnesses Daddy reading the newspaper. After Daddy responds that he's looking for new car insurance, Caillou replies that he's interested but only for Daddy telling him that he hopes that Caillou can afford his own. Meanwhile, Mommy notifies Caillou that she's going to the store and he want to stay home with Daddy. This causes Daddy to yell at Caillou, telling him that his behavior is getting old and suggests that he finds a job. Caillou then went up to his room to use his imaginaton as a businessman, he imagines that he does a really good job (his paperwork contains nothing but gibberish). Meanwhile, Daddy interrupts and admits to Caillou that he and Mommy screwed up for making Caillou the way he is and firmly tells him that he needs a job. However, instead of thinking about it, Caillou refuses to find a job, started throwing tantrums and then threatens his own dad, making him give in. Caillou The Grown Up Goes On A Date Caillou announces that he's in love and going on a date. He daydreams their wedding, also claiming himself to be a good kisser. In reality, he was seen making out with an inflatable sex doll and popped when he noticed that he's going to be late. He then spots his date Becky and joins her. Caillou looks through the menu saying there's not a lot of options. Becky gives him suggestions but Caillou aggressively turns them down and requests pizza, despite probably not being on the menu. Becky then wonders if caillou always acts the way he does. Later caillou forbids her to talk like that to her future husband. Because of this, Becky calls Caillou a psycho and ends the date early. Meanwhile, he went to order a pizza and brought it home. Caillou claims that the reason why the date ended poorly is because Becky wasn't nice and Caillou has done nothing but dodged a bullet, which Daddy finds it hard to believe. He then requests Daddy to tuck him in to bed but he refuses, wanting him to do it on his own but gave in when Caillou threatens to burn down the house. Caillou The Grown Up Gets Laid Caillou was first seen laying in bed excited to tell Daddy about the events. Caillou, under the identity of "Steve" after he got banned from Tinder, got laid with Dora. He then offers a ride with him in Daddy's car, but not without Daddy's wallet. However, Dora did not enjoy this due to Caillou's reckless driving and then ended up hitting Arthur's car. Despite the fact that the car accident was his fault, he blames it on an upset Arthur and Buster and prepares to assault them. Buster suggests to Arthur that they leave but he chose to attack him for what happened. This prompts Dora to realize what a psycho Caillou really is. Meanwhile, Johnny Bravo shows up and began flirting with Dora, who is smitten with him as well and decides to get a ride with him, leaving Caillou as well. Caillou The Grownup Goes On Vacation His parents want to desperately leave on a vacation for their 25th wedding anniversary before Caillou finds out, but he hears them and begs them to come with, his father tells him that it's just him and Mommy, but he blackmails him into inviting him by telling Daddy that if he doesn't come with, he will flood the house. They go to the beach where Caillou pretends to be Caizilla and destroys kids sand castles, which causes them to cry, the angry father tries to beat up Caillou and Daddy offers to help beat Caillou, but Caillou throws sand in the man's eyes, damaging one of them. Later he hangs out at the motel room while his parents have a romantic evening, he stumbles across the alcohol in the mini refrigerator and drinks some of it, he says it tastes like "stinging" but he likes it, he then drinks it all and gets drunk, he then ruins his parents date and vomits on his mother's new ring. The man from earlier wants revenge for damaging his eye, but Caillou throws a butter knife into his other eye, horrifying his father. A Very Caillou Thanksgiving Caillou and his parents arrive at his grandparents' house. His grandpa asks how everything is going to which Boris responds it sucks and he hates his big mean son. Caillou denies being mean and then says he is a big nice son. His grandma agrees. While Boris and grandpa watch TV, Caillou helps in the kitchen with Grandma and Doris. Gran asks him to help with the mashed potatoes, then he does something he calls "Mashed Pantatoes" by shoving mashed potatoes in his pants, which Doris finds inappropriate but his Grandma finds it funny. He decides to check on grandpa and Boris. He then does an inappropriate dance move he made up called "The Thanksgiving Thunderfoot", which Grandpa enjoys but Boris doesn’t. Caillou hears the doorbell and answers it and sees his Uncle Jim, Aunt Susan, and his favorite cousin and female counterpart Boue. At dinner, he and Boue aggressively refuses to eat turkey and demands pizza and be "Pizza Pilgrims". When Boris rejects the idea of having pizza on Thanksgiving, they cry a bit. Later, while Grandma attempts to order a pizza, she gets her phone smacked out by Boris, which Grandpa then chastises, then Caillou and Boue childishly taunt him. Later Boris is about fed up with them, but Grandma and Grandpa are fed up with Boris, thus failing to notice Caillou and Boue's inappropriate behaviors. After drunkenly making a scene, Caillou suggests to call the police on his own father, which Grandma agrees with. Before she can though, Boris smack the phone again which angers Grandpa and Caillou and Boue happily cheer seeing Boris get beaten up by grandpa. Trivia * It is revealed that in Caillou The Grown Up AMA, he requests money from his parents (particularly his daddy) and is too lazy to work for a living, making him a dependent person. * He is 22 years old in the series. *His former date Becky mispronounced Caillou's name as "Cayloo", a common mispronunciation often used in GoAnimate/Vyond videos featuring Caillou (mostly the grounded videos out of him) In fact, this mispronunciation may have been a reference to GoAnimate/Vyond videos. *It is revealed that Caillou got banned from Tinder for unknown reason. Although, it is possible that he is either stalking Becky or got aggressive with his other matches. *It is revealed that Caillou's grandparents that they thought of him as a nice gentleman, despite him acting the opposite, indicating that they are extremely oblivious of Caillou's manchild personality. *In his AMA he revealed he used to have hair, but one day he decided to play a prank on his daddy by lighting firecrackers in his closet, but he forgot to get out and the fireworks burned his hair off and it never grew back. Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Selfish Category:Abusers Category:Male Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Humans Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Parody/Homage Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Related to Hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Incriminators Category:Betrayed Category:Internet Villains Category:Delusional Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Liars Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lazy Category:Sadists